


Movie Night

by StarJem



Series: Movie Night [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Movie Night, Tsukki is super sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarJem/pseuds/StarJem
Summary: Tetsurou decides that Kei needs to watch Enchanted on their next movie night.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xladysaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/gifts).



> I wrote this for xladysaya who suggested I write a little drabble about Tsukki and Kuroo watching Enchanted, a movie we both really like. I am really happy with how this turned out.

It was movie night at the household of Tetsurou and Kei. They lived in a small one-bedroom apartment that fit them comfortably and decorated with too many cat trinkets for Kei’s liking. Tetsurou would say otherwise and call his boyfriend out on the dinosaur figures that took over their bedroom.  
  
Kei grabbed the popcorn from the microwave and poured it into a bowl while Tetsurou grabbed the drinks, along with some candy. Strawberry milk for himself and hot chocolate with marshmallows for Tetsurou. He walked over from the kitchen, popcorn bowl in hand, and sat down on the couch.  
  
Tetsurou followed right behind him and attempted to sit down next to Kei, but Kei moved further away from him.  
  
“Hey! Let me sit next you,” Tetsurou whined.  
  
“You like to taint the popcorn with sno-caps. I am not going to eat chocolate and popcorn together,” Kei retorted, pulling the bowl of popcorn closer to his chest.  
  
“Candy and popcorn is the perfect mix of sweet and salty! Don’t diss it,” Tetsurou pouted as he tried to grab the bowl of popcorn.  
  
“You’re going to spill all the popcorn if you keep trying to take it away from me. Get your own popcorn.”  
  
Tetsurou huffed and got up to make himself popcorn while Kei turned on the TV, the movie already in the DVD player. Tonight they were watching Enchanted, Tetsurou’s choice of course.  
  
“Why are we watching this movie again?” Kei called out from the living room.  
  
“Because it’s so romantic and you haven’t seen it yet!”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
Kei could hear Tetsurou chuckle as he walked out of the kitchen with his own bowl of popcorn, promptly pouring sno caps all over it as soon as he sat down. Tetsurou snuggled up to him as soon as he finished making the atrocity, giving him a look of disgust. “Press play so we can watch the movie,” Kei demanded.  
  
“With pleasure,” Tetsurou grinned as he grabbed the remote and pressed play.  
  
The movie had barely started and Kei was already criticising it. “Really? Evil stepmother doesn’t want to lose power? We haven’t seen that before.”  
  
“Hush. Just watch,” Tetsurou chastises him before munching on his sweet and salty snack.

As Giselle was creating her dream prince, Tetsurou could practically feel Kei roll his eyes. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t one for super cheesy romantic stuff, but he thought that maybe deep down inside that he liked it just a little.  
  
Now Tetsurou was the biggest sap that walked the Earth. Flowers, candy, romantic dates. He would go the whole nine yards for his boyfriend even if it was embarrassing. He loved it even if Kei didn’t appreciate it quite as much.

The moment Giselle started singing “True Love’s Kiss” Tetsurou started humming along. It’s a Disney movie. Of course it’s going to have songs and Tetsurou will want to sing along.

“You get one song,” Kei mumbled before tossing a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.  
  
Tetsurou looked at him with a glimmer in his eyes. He loved singing along and it was always hard to choose one song.  
  
“ _One_ ,” Kei emphasized as he lifted up one finger.  
  
Tetsurou sulked, hoping that Kei would give in and let him sing more than one song. Though getting him to compromise with one was a feat in itself.  
  
“I can do that only if you give me true love’s kiss,” Tetsurou grinned, cupping a hand on Kei’s cheek and turning his head towards his.  
  
Kei’s eyes avoid Tetsurou’s, his cheeks turning a light pink. He was clearly embarrassed by the gesture, but gave in and gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
  
“I asked for true love’s kiss,” Tetsurou pouted.  
  
“If you keep whining then there will be no more true love’s kiss.”  
  
Tetsurou quickly shut up and turned back to the movie. By the time they finished bickering the song was just about over.  
  
When Giselle and Prince Edward finally met and sang together while riding off into the sunset Kei asked, “Is the movie over already?”  
  
This time Tetsurou was the one to roll his eyes. “It’s just the beginning. Shush.”  
  
Kei ate some more popcorn, trying to not make anymore sarcastic remarks about it.  
  
That didn’t last very long because Kei was already making remarks when Robert and Giselle meet resulting in more whining from Tetsurou.

“Are you telling me that if I came from another world, you wouldn't have tried to help me?”

“Hell no. I would have called the police.”

“Tsukki! You're so cruel to me. You and Robert are two peas in a pod,” Tetsurou moaned as he fell on top of Kei dramatically.  
  
Kei gently shoved his boyfriend off of him, careful not to spill their popcorn. They both settled back on the couch, comfortably snuggling against each other.  
  
“Look at all the animals helping clean the apartment! Don’t you want a cute animal companion, Tsukki?”  
  
“I had Yamaguchi following me around most of my life. That’s close enough. Besides, the ones doing the cleaning are gross bugs and rats.”  
  
Tetsurou let out a laugh. That dying animal laugh that comes out when he finds something particularly hilarious.  
  
“Are you done?” Kei asked after Tetsurou cackled for a solid 2 minutes.  
  
“Yeah, yeah,” he replied, wiping away the tears from his eyes.  
  
As the next song was about to start, it was Tetsurou’s time to shine. “That’s How You Know” was his favorite song. He placed his popcorn bowl on the coffee table and got up to dance and sing along.  
  
Before the song really got started Robert questioned how a street performer knew the song Giselle was starting to sing just moments earlier.  
  
“See Kuroo? Robert gets it. How do these people know this song she just made up?”  
  
“Magic!” was the only response Tetsurou gave before he started to sing and along.  
  
Kei gave him a look of disbelief. He was grateful that they were watching the movie alone. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it if Bokuto and Akaashi were over. Bokuto surely would have joined in. He attempted to stay focused on the TV rather than his overly dramatic boyfriend.  
  
Tetsurou was having the time of his life singing and dancing along. He didn’t have the best singing voice, but the passion more than made up for it. Well, made it more bearable.  
  
When Prince Edward got run over by cyclists, Kei lost it. He laughed this ugly laugh that Tetsurou hadn’t heard before and immediately stopped dancing. He stared at Kei as he continued to laugh, the popcorn bowl on his lap falling onto the floor. It was almost as bad as his own.  
  
Then Tetsurou started to laugh and the room filled with ugly laughter. Tetsurou clutched his stomach while Kei wiped tears from his eyes.

Eventually the two calmed down. Kei was so embarrassed that he couldn’t even look at Tetsurou. His face, neck, and ears were a bright shade of pink and his eyes were focused solely on the movie. He knew that Tetsurou was going to give him shit about his laugh the moment the movie was over.  
  
Ignoring the popcorn on the ground, Tetsurou sat back down on the couch and wrapped an arm around Kei’s waist, bringing him close so they could continue to snuggle. He could feel that Kei was stiff from being embarrassed. He was going to give Kei shit later, but for now, he wanted to enjoy this movie with the love of his life.  
  
He ran his hand up and down Kei’s side to help him relax. It definitely helped because Tetsurou could feel Kei’s body sag and he heard a soft sigh coming from his lips. He gave him a kiss on the top of his head before bringing his attention back to the movie.  
  
As the movie continues, they share some laughs (chuckles in Kei’s case), some tears from Tetsurou, and snarky commentary. When they get to the ball scene, Tetsurou got up off the couch and extended his arm to Kei, smiling that award-winning smile. “May I have this dance?”  
  
Kei looked up at him with a confused look on his face, but he humored him and slowly placed his hand in Tetsurou’s, getting up off the couch. He placed his free hand on Tetsurou’s shoulder while Tetsurou placed a hand on his back like the dancers in the movie, their other hands intertwined.  
  
While the song, “So Close” played, Tetsurou guided Kei around their living room. They weren’t the best dancers, and they nearly tripped over some furniture, but it brought a smile upon Kei’s face. A small one, but Tetsurou took it. He loved any smile that his boyfriend gave him.  
  
Eventually the song came to an end and Tetsurou dipped Kei, giving him a kiss. A chaste kiss that made the both of them melt. A true love’s kiss. “I love you, Kei,” Tetsurou whispered against his lips.  
  
“I love you too,” Kei paused. “Tetsurou.”  
  
Tetsurou gave him a quick peck on the lips before bringing him back up. The movie was almost over. Queen Narissa had arrived as an old hag to try and kill Giselle. It was getting really exciting.  
  
Their eyes were glued to the TV as the held each other’s hands to see how the movie would end. It was the final battle between Queen Narissa and Giselle and the queen had just transformed into a dragon, carrying Robert to the top of the building to end their story once and for all.  
  
Kei was on the edge of his seat, in awe of the beautiful dragon, but also in anticipation for how the movie will end. It was getting intense. It was storming and all Giselle had was a sword. How was she going to defeat the queen? So many questions were racing through his mind. _Stupid Kuroo. Getting me invested in this movie._  
  
The queen was defeated and everyone got their happily ever afters. Giselle and Robert got together and Nancy and Prince Edward went back to Andalasia to get married. Even Nathaniel, Queen Narissa’s henchman, got a happy ending.  
  
A single tear flowed down Kei’s cheek as the credits began to roll and of course Tetsurou noticed. “Enjoyed the movie that much, huh?” he grinned his signature grin.  
  
Kei huffed as he pushed Tetsurou away, causing Tetsurou to laugh.  
  
“It’s a great movie, isn’t it?”  
  
“It was fine.”  
  
There was a brief pause before Tetsurou spoke up again. “So about that laugh of yours. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr and Twitter if you ever want to chat!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://pastelstrawberryprincess.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pastelstarjem)


End file.
